


Subject Alpha Minor

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A conjoined twin, Alternate Universe - Handplates (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Undertail (Undertale), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Porn, Badster, Body Horror, Child Abuse, Conjoined Twins, Dark, Dom W. D. Gaster, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ectobiology, Evil W. D. Gaster, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hints at a bad ending though, Incest, It switches back and forth randomly to past tense, Kinda, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, No Happy Ending Fest, POV Second Person, Papyrus and Sans are only mentioned, Parent/Child Incest, Porn With Plot, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader has a dick, Reader has a twin, Reader is a Child, Reader's soul is bravery, Reader-Insert, Size Difference, Size Kink, Skeleton Reader, Skeleton Sex (Undertale), Smut, Some Plot, Soul Sex, They don't show up, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This fic is dark and awful, Twins, Underage Sex, W. D. Gaster Being An Asshole, Why Did I Write This?, attempt at present tense, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When you came into existence, you always had your other half right next to you. Your twin. You'd never thought you'd see the day where they wouldn't be apart of you anymore. Luckily your creator Doctor Gaster will help you through it, or- maybe unluckily.---Gaster/Male Reader fanfiction. Please heed tags and warnings.





	Subject Alpha Minor

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one day. I know I sort of switched back and forth between past and present tense, I tried to write in present but I kept forgetting. Any other typos you see, go ahead and let me know. I have no beta and English isn't my first language, so I'll be much obliged. Hope you enjoy you dirty sinners. 
> 
> Warning: This has graphic underage/non-con between characters that are technically related. You have a problem, then please get out. Otherwise- enjoy.

**“Project recording ???: Subject Alpha Major has been terminated as of today at--- 3:45 am. There was catastrophic failure due to a massive fluctuation of magical essence. I believe this is due to the genetic sample being too small during time of…incubation. The magic caused the genetic material to almost completely dissolve. Subject Alpha Minor (though I suppose it’s just 'Subject Alpha' now) is still viable for data, though Alpha seems to have a continuous streams of magical epilepsy. Though it is in much better shape than Subject Alpha Major was before time of death. It is unsure at this point if Alpha will continue with this pattern or if it will subside in time- In any case it is still too early to tell. Alpha is still in the pre-embryotic stages. In conclusion, it seems for this project to work properly next time, I will need a larger sample than bone scrapings. Genetic material is scarce, though I have acknowledged the possibility of using the palms of my hands for the next projects.”**

~~~

**“Project recording ???: Subject Alpha is now at its late embryotic stages- and something rather…unexpected happened. There are two SOULs attached to the body, it seems like one is the primarily dominant one- and the other is simply a parasite. None the less, irregularities have occurred in development. The spine has branched out into two torsos. With two pairs of arms, and two heads and one pair of legs. The parasitic twin seems to be feeding off of the extreme excess magical energy output that the dominant one is providing. It seems to be stabilizing epilepsy patterns and keeping Alpha from ending up like Subject Alpha Major. This could be what is stabilizing Alpha. For the moment, ~~they~~ \- _the subjects_ both seem healthy. Nothing of notable concern in other areas of development. Though it is clear I will need to be careful when attempting to reproduce this project, as not to replicate this… error. Also, there is the unfortunate outcome of SOULs. It isn’t sure yet if these are truly sentient, however for now as it seems- that I must simply wait. Though it will be much easier to do this project if the subjects aren’t sentient.”**

~~~

**“Project Recording ???: Subject S-1 and P-2 are scheduled six months from now. I will continue to observe and record those observations on Subject Alpha and it’s autosite twin. Hopefully my annotations will provide useful data for the next projects and help to avoid similar circumstances. Genetic material will be prepped and severed once Subject Alpha is ready to come out of the embryo chamber. Given incubation timing, and extended growth periods for the next projects due to aging techniques- it will likely be ready sometime next year during 19XX. I will spend that time using it to hopefully find the limits of what I can do to the subjects by experimenting on Alpha.”**

~~~

**“Project Recording ???: Subject Alpha is mostly unresponsive to the enhanced growth simulation.** _~~They are so small, like a child.~~ _ **The subject is rather diminutive in size. Though the subjects’ time in the embryo chamber is coming to an end. To keep to my schedule for the next projects, I must figure out where the growth serum has gone wrong. Though I suppose Alpha will need to come out of incubation.”**

~~~

You are warm, a calming floating feeling filling your body and making you relax into the never-there embrace of the invisible cradle you lie in. Though as your eye lights flicker to life, you notice you were not alone. Beside you, there is someone.

No, not beside you.

They are you too.

After all, they are connected to you. So, they must be you. Right?

You reach towards them, the thick sensation of fluid parting around your hand feels odd- though you ignore it in favor to rest your phalanges on the crown of their skull, they were so small. Fragile. Their own eye lights flicker to life, and they stare at you with a look of wonder. You mirror their expression.

You are unaware how much time passed- but you feel their glow.

You glow back.

They are weak,

 -But you’ll be strong for them.

They fall asleep after a while, the lull of the hum of big things outside the glass you are contained by pulling them into a sense of security. Enough so for them to sleep. You however are fascinated by everything, including the big things beyond your point of stasis.

You drift to the invisible barrier that keeps you in, and you touch. It doesn’t particularly feel like anything, except smooth and rigid. It’s the same temperature as the rest of the…stuff you are floating in. It’s obvious it won’t topple or break from your touch, so you push your face closer. Trying to peer through the thick fluid and foggy glass to the outside. Your nasal ridge bumps the glass and makes a noise that reverberates through the fluid.

In surprise, you jerk back. The other that is you too, they seem to be in a state of distress. You quickly soothe them by gently plotting touches along the base of their neck. The gentle featherlight touches skirting across their vertebrae lulling them back into a sense of security. They continue to slumber. You continue to explore.

You are not afraid.

Faintly, your SOUL pulses orange.

This time, you come up to the invisible barrier hesitantly- though you tap your tip of your distal phalange of your first finger to the glass. It makes another sound. Though this time you are not startled by it. You like the sound.

Outside the glass, you see movement. You get closer, pressing your face up against the glass again.

 The big things, you don’t know these words yet- but they are grey, metallic and have constantly moving parts. Eventually, you will learn that these are called machines. For now, you settle your eye lights on the moving thing. It is not stationary in space like you, it moves of its own free will outside the glass. For some reason, you feel that you should be able to do that too.

They must be curious too, because they come close to look at you.

Funny, they look like you…but they aren’t connected to you, not like the _other you_. Does that mean that they are… **not you**?

You touch the glass again, trying to reach out towards them. They look pensive, you want to soothe them too, but the glass stops you from that. Instead you decide to glow.

They don’t glow back.

They turn away, and idly- you feel something new. You feel…something bad. You don’t like it.

You just want to help.

The _other you_ must feel your distress, and they wrap their arms around you in their sleep. You feel nice.

You like this feeling.

~~~

**“Project Recording ???: Subject Alpha and their autosite twin are both awake. Subject Alpha is very curious, meanwhile the autosite continues to sleep. Subject Alpha and their parasitic twin both seem to have an early concept grasp on glowing. This is a fundamental part of skeleton emotional responses, so in confirms my early suspicions about the ~~twins~~ subjects being sentient. It is too early to figure out their prominent SOUL color, though Subject Alpha seems to favor bravery. It is unknown if this will change in time, or if it will become ~~their~~ \--the subject’s trait. The autosite SOUL briefly pulsed green, again, it is too early to draw conclusions. Though kindness and bravery seem to be plausible traits…**

**~~on a side note: Subject Alpha also attempted to glow at me as well.~~ Redundant.”**

~~~

Your ribs are laced together, slotted in-between each other perfectly like a puzzle.

You remember this each and every time you fall, because when you do- your ribs clack together painfully.

The _other you_ doesn’t seem to like it outside the glass tube. They liked the floating sensation much more than you did. You enjoy being free though. You like dragging yourself around to look at new things. Sometimes _other you_ will get curious and babble and point. You always murmur back and carry them to what they want to see. _Other you_ can’t move like you can, so you have to move for the both of you.

It’s difficult to move, be it walking or crawling- with the odd weight distribution. Which makes you think of the first time you fell.

Pain was something new that you both experienced. When you fell the first time, you stayed silent in shock while _other you_ cried. You coddled them, trying to ease their reaction. Though you yourself were still jarred by the situation as an unpleasant ache settled in your rib cage where once sharp pain had been.

‘ **Not you** ’ watched closely the first time you and _other you_ fell. You thought they would come help, though they didn’t. You couldn’t understand why they didn’t try.  

In any case, you’re better at avoiding falling now.

 _Other you_ is more tentative than you are, though they often point out things you miss on your journeys. You constantly feel the need to go. You can’t stay in place for long without feeling like your bones are itching. _Other you_ is content to sit in one place and to watch as everything happens. You want to be apart of it.

You feel lucky that you got most of the motor control, or else you’d be stuck sitting around most of the time.

Your gait is slow and steady, you are pulled out of your thoughts by _other you’s_ tugging at your robes. **Not you** put both you and _other you_ in them when you came out of the tube. Your thoughts flicker back to the present. They gestured, and you look to where their hand signals. It’s to **Not you’s** empty spot.

 **Not you** was gone, it’s always temporary. Usually he lets you wander around during the day hours, at night…or what you assume is night- he puts you in a dark room with no way out. You hate it, _other you_ doesn’t mind it- they think it’s peaceful, you think it’s stifling. **Not you** is usually always there though, a constant presence you’ve become used to, much like the presence of _other you_. You didn’t even notice he left, he’s always so quiet. 

Your other half is now pointing to **Not you’s** table. It’s currently left abandoned at the moment, and it’s not sure how long you will have left before he comes back. You amble forwards, and realize you aren’t tall enough to see what’s on top. A tap on your shoulder makes you look to your shorter half, _other you_ is gesturing the thing **Not you** sits on. He called it a ‘chair’ when you babbled and pointed at it earlier.

You drag it closer to the table and carefully climb your way up. Settling on your knees, you look at the new things spread before you. You’ve only seen these things when **Not you** used them. You’ve never gotten the chance to touch them though.

 _Other you_ is interested in something white, inside it’s hollow but it has a bottom to it. The bottom and inside is stained with brown like there used to be something in it that was that color. It has a nice smell. There is a curved thing on the side of the new object, it makes it easier for _Other you’s_ small hands to hold.

You yourself reach towards a small thing. It’s long, almost the size of your forearm. Though compared to **Not you** it isn’t that long. In fact, his hand is probably the length of your forearm too. There is a thing at the top- or is it the bottom? You can’t tell. You press it, and it makes a soft ‘click’ noise. A point comes out of the other end. You don’t really care about that part though, you rather just prefer the noise.

You press it again, and your perpetual smile grows wider at the click. You click it faster, which only proves to aggravate your other half. They set down their own object, and grumble at you. You give an innocent smile and click the object again. They jerk to take the object away from you, though their elbow knocks over the white object they had set down just a moment ago.

It makes an awful noise when it hits the floor. You don’t like it.

Of course, not even a second passes and there are rapid footsteps. **Not you** is at the door in a moment and unlocking it from the outside, you wobble on the chair- and you are worried you’re going to fall. **Not you** lifts his hand, and suddenly despite the falling chair, you are lifted up into midair. It feels like something is grabbing tightly around your ribs, you look down to see a blue glow surrounding the usual orange of your chest cavity. The same glow is around _Other you_ as well.

“You can’t even stay still for a single moment? Can you?” **Not you’s** voice didn’t sound loud, though it was obvious that he was displeased. He doesn’t let you down. “You broke my coffee mug, got into my things-“ the monster sighed and pushed his glasses up to pinch above the ridge of his nostrils. The skeleton seemed to conclude something in his own thoughts. “I suppose I will have to start keeping you in your cell on a daily basis rather than having you run free.” You weren’t sure what he was talking about, but you didn’t like the sound of it.

Floating above and behind him, **Not you** takes you into the hallway that leads to the room you hate so much. It clicked into place, and you struggle. “No!” You yell.

The monster’s back goes rigid. He spins on his heel and he glares at you both. _Other you_ looks frightened and clings onto you. You however were not fearful.

Your SOUL feels warm, you feel a rush of something familiar.

This was bravery.

“Which one of you was it?”

“ _No._ ” You say again in reply, this time with more emphasis. He meets your eye lights and you stare back at him challengingly.

He didn’t look angry like your thought he would- instead he seems surprised, though after a long moment of not saying anything- he simply turns back and continues walking. You struggle harder. The blue around your chest cavity feels even heavier now, it almost hurts.

He drops you in the room ungracefully, you try to stand- but before you can even finish your attempt- the blue wall was up. You glower. You feel your other half try and reach out to console you, but you ignore them. You hate this, you hate this room. It’s too quiet. You like noise.

When **Not you** leaves, there is only the buzz of the blue wall to keep you and _other you_ company. You try to be strong-

but you hate this room.

~~~

**“Project Recording ???: Subject Alpha is capable of understanding and saying small words already, at only four days out of the embryo chamber- much faster than I had originally assumed. ~~He~~ Subject Alpha is also capable of walking, fine motor control, climbing and keeping balance. The subject’s physical prowess is growing exponentially when compared to verbal prowess. I suppose I can start on a literacy curriculum before I start on the more…painful…assessments. The parasitic subject proves to be slightly valuable to Subject Alpha’s progress- Subject Alpha seems to be particularly careful with the other. Subject Alpha has a habit of ‘soothing’ the other when distressed, as I noticed when the subjects fell while attempting to walk the first time. As of this moment, I’m not sure where Subject Alpha has gotten this idea. In any case, after a brief literacy period- I will begin my initial assessments of bone density, magical intensity and other things.**

**On another note: Subject Alpha does indeed seem to have an orange SOUL, and the parasitic subject has a green one. Though I have noticed moments where the SOULs have briefly shared colors and turned a hazel of sorts. It could be from proximity of the SOULs, or perhaps something else. More inquiry is needed into the topic.”**

~~~

You learn all kinds of new things.

Days turn into weeks. You learn how to speak, and how to write. You’re really good at talking, you don’t like writing much. It requires sitting still. _Other you_ who you find out isn’t actually you at all- but your twin- they really like writing. Talking not so much. They don’t mind listening though. Especially when it’s you doing the talking.

You talk a lot, every chance you get. It fills the silence.

You hate silence.

 **Not you** is actually named Gaster. He insists you don’t call him anything though. You asked why, and he avoided the subject.

You learned that you are a skeleton. Gaster says that you and your twin were made from samples of his bones. You don’t exactly understand it all, your twin doesn’t either. For most of that part in the conversation, you blankly nodded along and simply pretended to be listening.

Gaster says that he’ll be adding new assessments now that you have a grasp on language. Your twin is afraid, but you are excited. You tried to insist that learning to talk and read was fun, so this would be too. They seemed apprehensive.

But you were brave.

**A brave fool.**

~~~

Your twin wakes up before you do, when you finally wake up- it’s only to the distant sound of echoing footsteps coming from down the hall. You stretch, careful not to bump into your twin as your magic ligaments holding your body together pop and fizzle some. It relaxes you.

“What’s wrong?” You ask quietly, pausing when you notice your twin becoming more and more anxious.

Your twin simply rattles softly as the footsteps get closer. It seems like no words are needed. Your phalanges come to rub at the spot on their vertebrae near the base of their skull, they still seem close to hyperventilation, but you feel their panic decrease some.

Gaster steps in front of the force field that kept your cell cut off from the rest of the lab. You still hated this room, you voice as much to Gaster every time you see him. He never listens. You’ve stopped trying.

“Subject Alpha, please follow when the field is brought down.” He says, cold and meticulous as ever. You stand, if only out of habit. You don’t know what happens if you anger him, you’ve never managed it. At least you don’t think. A large hand comes up to press against the lock outside the field. It makes a crackling noise before there is a soft ‘ping’. You love most noises, but that is your favorite noise. It means freedom.

Beside you, your twin is still shaking, you reach for their hand and hold it encouragingly. You don’t think it does much.

You follow after Dr. Gaster, your bare feet plodding across the cold cement floor. He doesn’t even look back to make sure you are following him. You don’t mind.

“What are we doing today? More tests?” You ask in a chipper tone, breaking the temporary silence.

There is a pause, the doctor doesn’t stop walking- but there is a certain tenseness in between his shoulder blades. “Of a sort.” He murmurs. “This test isn’t of mental aptitude though.”

“Oh-“ You jog a little to catch up after his long strides. You notice a bandage around his hand, your twin shakes their head when they see your eye lights land on it- you don’t listen to them. Instead, you reach for it. Gaster snatches his hand away as soon as he feels your fingers brushing against the stark white bandages. He turns to you- there is anger in his face this time. It’s the first time you’ve seen it. You don’t like it. You talk before he can voice whatever is on his mind at the moment. “Are you hurt? Who hurt you?”

The anger dissipates into something else, you don’t know what it is though. It flashes across his face too fast for you to analyze. “None of your business Subject Alpha. Refrain from touching me, you will only get this warning once. Understood?” You nod rapidly. Something in his voice lets you know to heed this warning.

Your twin is rattling again, Gaster looks to your left as if forgetting they were there. The idea of it makes you feel hot inside, it’s not a pleasant feeling. No one should forget your twin.

The doctor lets out a sigh before opening another door and beckoning you into the room. You’ve never seen it before, it’s all new to you, and it smells- weird. It’s a hard thing to describe, but it smells really…. clean? You look around and notice that there is a bunch of blinking lights on a control panel, behind it is a smaller room with a glass mirror.

Inside the smaller room is a device made of metal, the sight of it makes your nonexistent stomach flip.

Maybe your twin’s fears weren’t without good reason.

Doctor Gaster leads you and your twin into the smaller room with the window. You analyze quickly, there is a metal table with various leather straps. He makes you get up onto the table, you squirm when he starts to strap you down.

“Why- why all the straps? I won’t be able to move. Neither will my twin.” You say, your voice is wavering. You feel fear constricting your SOUL.

Gaster continues to buckle you down, and your fear only burns brighter. You remember to stay strong.

“You’re not answering my question.” You say, this time with a firmer mindset. Your voice reflects that. Your SOUL is warm again.

This is bravery.

Stupid foolish bravery.

“You can’t move during this, if you move- it could cause more damage than intended.” It sounds like inane conversation to you, you don’t understand. You don’t think he intends for you to.

You feel your twin finally speak. “You’re- You’re gonna hurt us. Aren’t you?” You don’t say anything, mostly because you have come to the same conclusion.

You don’t want to believe it.

Gaster doesn’t answer. He leaves the room, closing the door behind him- and there is no way out. You thought you hated the cell, but that’s nothing compared to being completely strapped down. You have no freedom, you flinch at the sound of something whirring- overhead there is a powertool with a long drill bit. It’s heading directly towards your humerus.

Desperately, you squirm. “No no no no no!” You yell, you need to get free- you need to get free. Your bones ache with the force that you pull against your bonds. You imagine that’s going to be nothing compared to the pain.

There is a bit of static, before Dr. Gaster’s voice is coming from somewhere inside the room- despite the fact that the skeleton was in fact outside the room at the control panel. You flinch- and your eye lights settle on the source of the noise. A speaker in the corner of the room. “Subject Alpha, if you rather not be the test subject- then we can always let your twin do it. Hmm?”

Your twin whimpers, as if you would actually ever consider it. Your eye sockets become blurry with magical tears, but you shake your head. “No- I’ll…I’ll do it. Just leave them alone.”

Gaster sounds like he knew that’s exactly what you’d say. “Good, now stay still.”

There are a few SOUL wrenching moments as the drill slowly comes closer and closer, you can’t turn away- you don’t want to watch- but you can’t stop yourself from watching either.

Despite the fear, you know that your twin shouldn’t have to go through this. They are so small- and you promised to protect them. Even…even if it’s this.

You’re brave.

You’re strong.

You repeat this like a mantra in your own head, until the drill bit is finally touching your bone- then all that is filling your head are the same words that are tumbling out of your mouth. ‘Why’ ‘I’m sorry’ ‘Forgive me’. Eventually when the drill gets through of the surface and punches a hole into your marrow- your words just become intelligible screams as pain shoots up the length of your arm.

Marrow is pooling down the table in rivulets, and you can’t help but try and jerk away. There is a screeching noise from the drill before it grinds to a halt and there is a crack noise.

The drill is off, and all you can hear is deadly silence.

For once in your life, you are thankful for the silence.

~~~

 **“Project Recording ???: Subject…Alpha- *Sigh* Subject Alpha has lesser bone density than that of an average skeleton.** _ ~~God the screams~~._ **It seems I was correct in assuming that the second SOUL was a parasite. It’s feeding on the strength of the other SOUL. A possible hypothesis for the future is that the second SOUL will die when the first SOUL no longer has extra energy to give. I suppose I can cross that bridge when I get to it. The next test will be for the molecular makeup of the SOUL of the dominant host. I will also need to do a check of how much HP Subject Alpha has.**

**~~Subject Alpha looked so betrayed~~.”**

~~~

So, your life went. You thought that you hated the cell, but it the end- it became something of a safe haven for you and your twin. Because at least, at least he wouldn’t hurt you. Not in the cell.

Your twin curled up next to you and already asleep- with your connection it’s not like your twin could fall asleep anywhere else. You wish idly you can fall into a similar state of unconsciousness, but your head still hurts from where the Doctor took a chunk out of your skull. Bandaged, as it was- he was now testing your healing.

Still, nothing is worse than when he severed a piece of your SOUL to examine. As tiny a fragment as it was- you still feel its loss acutely like a severed limb.

Lost in thoughts, you only barely notice when there is a quiet moan of pain from your twin. Though you heard it, and jerk towards them.

Sweat is beading down their skull- their SOUL is hammering fast in their ribcage. You shush them and try to get them to calm down- but when you feel their temporal bone- it is hot to the touch. You reel back.

Moments pass, and their fit is getting worse. You’re at a loss of what to do. You try to shush them again, and they whimper. You don’t know what’s wrong, but you know it’s something bad-

“Help!” You can’t do anything else. Your yell doesn’t even draw your twin out of slumber. They are so hot- why are they so hot? You go to caress the back of their vertebrae at the base of their skull- but when you pull your hand away- it’s covered in dust. You draw them close, as gently as you can- sitting up and scooting towards the force field. “Help! Please! Something’s wrong! Please!” You sobbed brokenly.

Your twin trembles against you, and you try to be brave. You’re so scared.

More scared than you’ve ever been.

The minutes drag on painstakingly, you are just about to call for help again when Gaster finally shows up in front of the force field. You cry in relief.

“Something is wrong- they are hurting.”

Gaster touches the pad, the barrier drops. In your state, you don’t even acknowledge the ‘ping’ noise that you once used to love. “Can you stand.”

“I-“

“Never mind.” Suddenly you are lifted into the air with your twin. The blue magic pulsing around your SOUL. Gravity magic.

You are brought to the infirmary, it’s a room you’ve seen several times after being tested on. Though your twin never had a reason to be here, Gaster never hurt them. He promised if you did what you were told, that he wouldn’t hurt them.

He set you down on a cot, and you only realized now how hot you were as well. It originated from the spot that you were joined to your twin, at the base of your spine. You wanted to scream at Gaster to do something, but he’s already doing what he can. Besides, you don’t think you’d be able to talk anyways.

He hooks you up to machines and monitors you don’t know the names of. All you know is that you are getting dizzy despite the fact that you are laying down.

Everything faded out.

You weren’t strong enough.

~~~

**“Project Recording ???: The- parasitic twin suffered massive SOUL failure. It seems that when I attempted to test Subject Alpha’s healing time- it’s SOUL couldn’t produce enough magic for the parasitic twin as well as enough to heal its own wounds. In an effort to keep Subject Alpha alive- I had to remove the parasitic twin. Like I should have done in the first place. ~~I should have never let it create an emotional attachment with it, I knew it wasn’t going to survive.~~ As soon as I surgically removed the autosite- it dusted almost immediately. No worthwhile recordings gotten from the dust. Subject Alpha still seems to be in a comatose state, despite it’s magic coming back and its wounds healing. We will see if the surgery was a success ~~when~~ if the subject awakens.” **

~~~

You never recall waking up so lonely.

Half asleep, you reach for your twin-

You only hit empty air.

Jerking awake, your eye lights flutter around you. You are breathing hard. “No no no no no.” You mumble quietly- your twin wouldn’t survive without you. Your twin would die. They aren’t strong enough. They **need** you.

Gaster walks in, he doesn’t even acknowledge your panic.

“Where are they!?” You asked, surprised at how venomous your voice sounds. You don’t care, you believe it is well warranted. When the skeleton didn’t answer, you tried to hold back a sob. “Where-“

“Dead.”

Your skull feels like it’s filled with white noise. You push the blanket down, and you rip open the robe- along your lower spine there is nothing but a small deformed bump where you twin used to be.

You let out an ugly wail.

“You killed them! You promised you wouldn’t hurt them if I did what you said! You promised!”

Gaster didn’t look at all surmised by your outburst. Only like he was waiting for you to finish with it.

You hate him.

_You hate him._

**_ You hate him. _ **

~~~

**“Project Recording ???: Subject Alpha seems to be under extreme emotional distress after the loss of it’s parasitic twin. Its magic is becoming largely unstable either due to the parasite not being around to siphon the excess magic, or from emotional response to loss. Nothing else to note, I haven’t gotten a chance to do any more tests at the moment. Though it seems there might be pertinent information to be collected currently. Though as of now, my goal is finding a way to get Subject Alpha’s excess magic released safely.”**

~~~

It started as a heat that crawled up your spine, now it was unbearable discomfort that you just couldn’t ignore, no matter how you tossed and turned- it seemed to clench around your SOUL and constrict it. At first, it was just a pressure that wrapped around it. Still, you had just thought it was grief. Alone for the first time in your cell, you cried until you didn’t have any more tears.

The heat didn’t dissipate.

After an hour passed, you stripped your flimsy dull mint colored robes from your trembling frame while panting from your open mouth. Your joints pulsated with an iridescent orange color. Your elbows, knees, shoulders, pelvis, in between each and every vertebrae in the column of your spine. It was especially incandescent around your SOUL.

It was so bright, the cell that was usually plunged into darkness at this time was now bathed in a warm glow that was coming from you. The shadows on the wall were from each and every one of your ribs that blocked the light coming from your core. You didn’t know how to make it stop.

Another hour, and the heat had gone from mild discomfort, to an aching blistering flame.

Rotating your position again, you pressed your cheekbone to the cold concrete floor. It was only temporary relief. The heat washed back over you in waves, it made you give out a miserable whine.

You don’t know how much time passed since then, though you know that eventually Gaster came to your cell. For the first time, you don’t acknowledge him. Instead you shiver and curl in closer to yourself. Making yourself as small as possible in the corner of your cell.

“Subject Alpha.”

You don’t move.

He moves closer, you don’t want him to. Idly, you reach for your robes you discarded and pull them over your frame in some semblance of decency. The gentle dust of his phalanges over your cheek bone comes as a surprise. It sends a shiver down your spine.

“Subject Alpha- you need to discharge your magic safely.” His voice is soft, and pleasant. Very deep- a baritone that makes you shudder.

You know he’s waiting for an answer, but your mind is so hazy you can’t think straight. “I can’t.” You eventually murmur. Your voice is raspy from disuse. His hand is clinical- like he’s checking for injures. It grazes over your jugular notch and then your clavicle. His hand is big enough to cover the entire expanse of your chest if he wanted.

“I know. He says it calmly. Of course, he knows, he knows everything. He knows how you are going to react, he knows what you feel- apparently, he knows everything about you. Your momentary anger is washed away when his distal phalanges skirt across your manubrium. You let out a soft moan- your magic reacting to his cool touch on your heated bones. You don’t know what’s happening, you don’t know why this is happening. “I’m…I’m going to help. Lay on your back.” His voice is just above a whisper.

You roll over with a bit of prompting, your eye lights land on Gaster’s face- which is now submerged in the glow of your SOUL, just like the rest of the room. “It’s- not gonna hurt? ‘m scared. I don’t want it to hurt.” Your words come out slurred- there is a flash of emotion that flickers behind his sockets- it’s gone before you had a chance to actually see it.

“No. Quite the opposite really.” He sounded like he was desperately trying to keep this clinical. You weren’t sure what he was doing, but idly you felt a wave of disgust when his prodding fingers went lower. Though it was washed away by another wave of sensation when he dragged a finger across your lower vertebrae.

You let out a breathless whine. “G-Guh-Gaster.” The form above you became rigid, you felt a flush rising to your cheek bones courtesy of your magic. Though the Doctor seemed to push through whatever he was feeling and stroked your lower lumbar spine. The noise you made was pathetic.

Maybe you were glad your twin wasn’t here to see this.

To see you splayed open like this in front of their murderer.

To see you moaning his name.

More disgust flushed over you, but a sudden wet sensation dancing across your jugular notch had you arching into the feeling. Looking down, you see a slip of purple peeking out of Gaster’s mouth. He laps again at your jugular notch and you reach out for something to hold onto- you almost reach for him, but his warning rings in your head.

He takes your hand anyways and lays it on his lab coat. You ball your fist into the fabric, the voiceless permission given, tears are coming out of your sockets as Gaster ghosts his phalanges up the underside of your lower most ribs. Shame courses through you, and confusion. You don’t know why it feels so good. Idly you spread your legs open- feeling the heat starting to flush down to your pelvic region.

Teeth come to graze against your clavicle, before that wet sensation is back. You can feel the crackle of magic. “Wha-What is that?” You stammer. It becomes choked when you let out a soft groan.

You don’t assume that Gaster is going to grace you with a response, after all, it’s not like him to be courteous. Though his hands come up higher under your ribs, and he laps at your cervical spine. Tracing each vertebrae, leaving a slick wet trail that has you shivering. “It’s a conjured tongue.” He murmurs, right next to your skull. The ‘tongue’ drags over the joint of your jaw hinge. You whimper and your spine arches. “Let your magic pool into your mouth, don’t focus too hard- just…let it happen.”

You feel a faint buzzing sensation, and you do what he says. You open your mouth; a soft orange tongue extends from your mouth. It’s rounded and soft rather than the long-pointed shape of Gaster’s. There is a moment of hesitation before you reach, your newly summoned tongue giving a small kitten lick to the underside of Gaster’s jaw. When he doesn’t stop you, you continue- flattening your tongue against the bone in a way that makes him tense. You whine, low and needy as his hand comes to fully wrap around both of your wrists. He’s so big compared to you.

Your teeth click together, and the feeling of his tongue pressing against yours makes you moan. For a moment, you can pretend you are loved- you can pretend Gaster is doing this because he cares about you. You pretend he’s doing this not because he wants to hurt your more and do more tests on you, but because he genuinely doesn’t want you to die. You know it’s not true, but you pretend anyways. For the sake of your sanity.

The slide of his purple tongue against your orange one. Saliva drips down your chin, and you shiver when Gaster pulls back some. He looks drunk on whatever feelings you’re having too, and his hand that isn’t keeping your wrists pinned above your hands moves down to the robes haphazardly covering your pelvis.

Your refusals die on the tip of your tongue, as the gown is pulled off your form and tossed somewhere off to the side. Keeping a hand on your lower vertebrae to keep you completely immobile, the tongue sweeps over your iliac crest. You make a strangled noise and try to arch into it. Though the press of his hand is enough to keep you still. His distal phalanges scrape against the vertebrae as his teeth graze against the outer edge of your ilium.  The burning settles more firmly in your pelvis, and you know if he keeps continuing- that something is going to happen. “W-Wait- something- something is- I don’t know- “You let out a sob, a mix of pleasure and confusion. “Pl-Please wait- “

You want to tell him to stop entirely, you can’t summon the courage to. He looks at you, purple glow dusting the vertebrae of what you see exposed. He’s like you now, but you don’t know what it means. “Just- let it happen.” He sounds like making words is difficult at the moment, he’s never like that. He’s always eloquent with his words. He’s moves back down and licks a broad stripe up your coccyx to your sacral promontory. You let out a huff as pleasure tingles its way up your spine. “Just like with your tongue.” You couldn’t ask what he meant, because he repeated his earlier action. Leaving a trail of sticky saliva in the center of your pelvis.

It should be disgusting, but for some reason it fills you with more pleasure. Tears flow freely from your sockets now, and you wonder why this is happening to you. Is this because you didn’t save your twin? The thought your twin seeing you like this sends a wave of repulsion over you. You let out a choked moan that’s crossed with a sob as Gaster’s tongue dips into each of the holes of your sacrum. You feel your magic start to take form, and at first you can’t force yourself to look down. Hearing a pleased hum, you look down to see Gaster looking at your newly formed appendage. A tiny tendril that was weeping at the tip. Underneath was a sort of entrance softened by your magic, both were bright orange in color. You let out a small grunt as Gaster swirls his tongue around it, not even hesitating before taking the tendril fully into his mouth. For a moment you scramble, thinking he’s going to bite it- but as the tongue wraps around it your start thrashing for a different reason.

His hand that is pressed against your lower vertebrae to hold you down moves away- and you force yourself to still. There’s an agonizing moment where you aren’t sure what he’s doing, then you feel a single digit push into the entrance you’d summoned.

You aren’t sure if you should jerk your hips upwards into Gaster’s mouth, or down onto his phalange as it penetrates deep into you. Your magic contorts around it and you let out a shrill sound. “Pl-please Gaster. Please.” You beg, you don’t know what your begging for now. If you’re still begging for him to stop or begging him to keep going- you’re not even sure.

Your magic produces wetness that slicks the entry of his finger. The second one comes as a surprise- Gaster pulls his mouth off of the tendril which is now leaking freely. Instead, he comes up to press your teeth together again. At first you resist, turning your head- but a sharp growl from him makes you shiver and become compliant. You open your mouth, the tongue slides back in against your own, and the taste makes you tremble. It’s sour, and you’re not sure if you like it or not.

While his tongue is busy in your mouth, you are too preoccupied from noticing that a third finger was pressing against your entrance. You only notice when it’s pushing against your walls- you slam your head back and you hit the concrete floor hard enough you see stars. “Stop moving.” Gaster warns. You know it’s your own fault, but it’s too much. It’s too much inside you. He doesn’t give you a chance to voice this, instead he forces your mouth open and you take what is given. He coaxes your tongue to try and dance against his, but you have long become disinterested in the game.

He glows brightly, the purple streaming through the fabric of his clothes and lab coat. He leans back on his knees. For a moment you hope he pulls away entirely. Instead he extracts his fingers from your entrance, leaving it gaping on empty air. He wipes his fingers on his black slacks before popping open the button and unbuckling his belt. Long deft fingers seem to be clumsy with eagerness- and a thick long tendril springs freely out of it’s confines. Making you tremble. “What- what are you going to do?” You ask weakly, barely a whimper. He aligns the tip with the beginning of your entrance, and fear consumes you. “Wait- wait wait! Please no! It’s too big!”

“I’ll be gentle.” Is the only assurance you get before slowly, ever so slowly- the appendage is being slowly pushed inside you. You can feel every bump and every groove of the magical attachment as it breaches your walls. You choke on a scream. It hurt like it was ripping you apart.

“Stop! Stop!” You yell.  You only get your wish when it’s sheathed all the way inside you. Gaster above you is breathing heavy, panting as your inner walls clamp tight around him. You simmer down to a fit of pitiful whimpers, and the moment is over. He pulls out, agonizingly slowly- before pressing back into you. He tilts back his head with a groan. You can see his member from inside, it’s nestled in between your ribs and surrounded by your bulging soft magic. You’re too small for him, for a moment you’re terrified you’re going to rip.

He leans over you, sockets blank of eye lights as he starts a slow and steady pace. To your dismay, the pain is rapidly starting to fade. Conjured flesh claps against your own, and you try to hold back your moans.

**You hate him.**

**You want him to love you.**

He lets go of your wrists, and to your disappointment- you instinctively reach for him. His hand cradles underneath your spine and gently raises you until you are situated on his lap. His hands settle on either side of your pelvis on each iliac crest, and the hands lift you up. Gravity takes you down, and you let out a weak moan when his hips come to snap up at the same time that happens.

You curl into his chest, hiding your face into his lab coat as he thrusts in and out of you. You can feel his desperation rising, as well as your own. Your magic has come to settle in the pool of your stomach underneath your ribs, and every moment it was trickling down to your pelvis region. With slick noises, the glide of his magical appendage went deep into you- the friction decreased by your slick arousal dripping around his member.

Your walls twitch around him every so often, and the heat is unbearable now. You feel so close to…something. You don’t know what. Suddenly he beckons your SOUL with a tug of his gravity magic, and you hiss and reach for it. You’re too slow- a hand gingerly cups the edge of your SOUL. You’re scared he’s going to hurt it.

He presses his thumb into it, and you arch your spine with a loud shout.

When Gaster’s tongue pressed against the edge of your SOUL, you see white and your body freezes. You’re caught in a silent scream as magical residue shoots from the small tendril settled above your entrance. Your walls clamp down on Gaster’s length that is still inside you. With a few more thrusts, you feel something hot fill you until it’s dripping out of you.

When he lets go, your SOUL settles back where it’s supposed to be.

He suddenly pulls away, like he is suddenly now just realizing what he’s done. He didn’t even adjust his pants properly before he’s rushing towards the exit, the force field closing you in.

You don’t feel hot anymore.

Though disgust makes you curl into yourself and sob. You don’t know what just happened, but it feels so wrong.

You try to wipe the purple and orange residue off of your bones with your medical gown. You scrub hard until it hurts, but it’s not enough to remove the memories of what just happened.

You’ve lost your innocence.

~~~

**“Project Recording ???: ~~I’ve made a irreversible mistake.~~ ”**

**~~~**

**FIN**


End file.
